


Si Dominus Placet

by Dannilovesangst



Series: A senator et eius servi [3]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Piercings, Slavery, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannilovesangst/pseuds/Dannilovesangst
Summary: A week after the events of Retail Therapy, Julian undergoes a few body modifications at his Master's pleasure.
Relationships: Marcus Aemilius Flavianus/Julian (2770 ab urbe condita)
Series: A senator et eius servi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970992
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/gifts).



> Warning for general non-con and all the typical warnings associated with a slavery fic. Nothing sexual happens on screen in this one, but it's spoken about, and Julian certainly doesn't agree to the body mods.
> 
> Title translates to "As Master Pleases" in Latin. I think. Thanks to Mossgreen for that! I might have studied Latin at uni, but can't remember it to save my life.

“Julian. I am going out this morning. You will accompany me.”

Julian kept his head bowed as he arranged his Master's _pallium_ in place.

“As you wish, _Dominus_.”

Julian felt his master's eyes on him, but kept his gaze lowered and his posture subservient. This would be his first time going outside the _Domus_ since Master had bought him, just over a week ago. It had been a strange week, that was sure. But Julian thought he was getting the hang of what the Senator wanted.

He wasn't a very complicated man regarding his sexual preferences. Julian actually found the repetitiveness a little boring, given his training. Not that he'd say anything. His Master could do whatever he liked with him. What Julian felt or thought on the subject didn't matter.

“You aren't going to ask why I want you to come with me?”

Julian kept his voice even.

“It is not my place to question my Master's decisions.”

Julian wasn't sure why Master was still asking him these questions. He'd been doing things like this all week when they were alone, watching Julian like a hawk to see his reactions. The only explanation he'd been able to come up with was his Master was testing the extent of his training and obedience. Or it could have something to do with this companion business. Despite what Master had said, Julian so far hadn't had to really do anything that wasn't outside the scope of his training.

Except this Master making conversation with his slave business...

A finger snap had him standing to attention without conscious thought.

“Kneel.”

Julian dropped gracefully to his knees on the bedroom carpet. Assuming the correct position for a pleasure slave, legs spread displaying his genitals, hands clasped behind his back and head lowered, he waited patiently for an order.

“Good boy.” His master's hand rested on his head. “I will tell you why you are coming with me. Today is the day I mark you properly as mine, Jules.”

That could mean any number of things. Julian stayed quiet, though he did lean into the hand resting on his head.

“It took some doing, but I have finally found someone who is willing to remove your foreskin. Others would have done it, but I wanted the best. And laser removal is the best. No bleeding, no chance of an ugly scar, and it doesn't need stitches.”

Julian couldn't hide his flinch at his Master's words. He didn't care what procedure was supposedly the best. He liked his foreskin right where it was!

Above him, his master's voice was disproving, the hand on his hair tightening its hold.

“I do not care what you may think or feel about this. I want it to happen, so it will happen. While we are there, you will also be tattooed with my name, and have the body piercings I want done. The Clinic has specialists to do both. You will behave for them, am I understood? I want this done, so it will be done.”

Julian felt dread well up in his stomach, but knew his place too well to dare argue with his master.

“I will do whatever pleases you, _Dominus_.”

“Yes. You will because you are a good boy.” The hand was removed from his head. “You will not wear clothes today. We are going in my litter, and I want to be able to see you when it's all done. You'll look quite the treat.”

Master sounded gleeful at the thought of modifying Julian's body like this. Julian was less enthusiastic. He didn't want any of this to happen, and he especially wasn't looking forward to the pain it had to cause. But what could he do about it? He might live in his body, but he didn't own it. It belonged to the man who'd spent a truly ludicrous amount of coin on him.

Such was the reality of a slave's life. While Julian knew he'd been free once, those times were but a distant memory, and he never wasted time dwelling on them. It didn't do him any good. The past was the past. Slaves couldn't afford to get hang up on things like that. The present was all they need be concerned about.

“Up on the bed and present, Julian. You cleaned yourself out this morning?”

Julian nodded as he moved into the correct position.

“Yes, _Dominus_.”

“Good.” A few moments later he felt his Master's hands pat his raised arse, before a well-lubed finger entered his hole. Given he'd worn a plug all night and being fucked by Master this morning, his hole didn't need much stretching out. After a few minutes, Master hummed as Julian felt the fingers withdraw, and the tip of a plug press against his hole.

“Relax. This one isn't any bigger then the one you wore last night.”

Julian did as ordered, allowing the plug to slide in with minimal resistance. It was very smooth and cool to the touch, though Julian was thankful to note it was shorter then the one he'd worn all night. He'd woken up several times because of that damn thing hitting his prostrate every time he moved.

“Good boy.”

The plug was given one final twist before settling into place, and a hand patted his backside. “This will stay in all day today unless I am told I need to remove it for the procedure. Understood?”

“Yes, _Dominus_.”

The hand was removed from Julian's backside as he heard his Master stand up.

“You will crawl ahead of me to the door. Make a show of it.”

Julian obeyed, and heard a faint 'click' behind him as he automatically swung his hips and wriggled his arse. He recognised the sound as Master's phone camera. Over the last couple of days (since the dinner party with that Senator friend), Master had become obsessed with photographing Julian. It didn't matter if he were giving a blow job, being fucked, or just crawling naked around the floor as he was now. His every move was being captured on camera. At least Master appeared to keep them to himself, Julian thought as he reached the door. Unlike some Masters who loved to post intimate and frankly humiliating (though slaves couldn't technically get humiliated, the very fact they were slaves being in itself humiliating. The logic of free people was a strange one) pictures online for anyone to see.

* * *

Julian knelt next to Master as he spoke to the receptionist in the otherwise empty waiting room area. He felt very exposed being naked, even though it was nothing new. He'd been more exposed at the slave market then he was here. Here, there was only his Master, the litter bearers, and whoever was going to modify his body. Julian swallowed for the umpteenth time, trying to moisten his dry throat. Master had had him warm his cock the whole way here, though he hadn't come. He'd just kept his cock resting in his slave's mouth, as he reclined back and played on his phone.

“This way, Jules. If you're a good boy, there will be a big reward for you after this.”

Rising fluidly to his feet, Julian followed his Master and the receptionist to a nearby door, wondering what sort of reward was meant. He'd had 'rewards' before, actual real food or some praise if he did something particularly well. But he already got all that with the Senator. Or maybe the 'reward' would be to please the Master in some new sexual way?

While his Master didn't seem the adventurous type, a master's ideas of what counted as a reward was varied after all.

Julian followed Master into a room that reminded him of the 'correction' room at his last place. It was sterile and impersonal, though thankfully there were no mirrors set up on the white walls for him to watch his own humiliation. It smelt the same though, that too sharp scent of antiseptic in a sterile environment under lade with the smell of leather, though there was a hint of something else Julian couldn't identify. Odd-looking machines and instruments lined one wall, but there wasn't any equipment he recognised as being used for slave punishments or 'training'. The chair set up in the middle of the room was more familiar, however. Made of black leather and shiny stainless steel, there were restraints attached to the armrests and leg rests, along with places where more could be fitted.

All the individual pieces of the chair could also be moved around and rotated, to hold the occupant in any position required. As they got closer, Julian noted the seat area had a huge section cut out of it at the front, and knew that was to allow easy access to the privates while a person was restrained. It was a very slick professional set-up, but Julian felt too nervous to look too long at anything.

Master stopped walking. Julian immediately dropped to kneel by his side, careful not to jar his knees on the tiles. Looking down, he noted the black and white tiles were scrubbed so clean, they practically shone. Or would have, if they didn't have a matte finish.

“This is the room, Sir. There's a bathroom through there. I will send someone in shortly to secure the restraints, and the surgeon will be with you shortly after. For insurance reasons, you must understand we can't have clients do it themselves.”

“I understand. Thank you.”

Julian heard her light footsteps leave the room, before Master's hand was in his hair.

“You are a good boy, Julian. Your bowels are already empty, but you will go and relieve yourself. Come back when you're done. Walk.”

Fluidly rising to his feet, Julian hurried through the door indicated, finding himself in an equally sterile and impersonal latrine area also smelling strongly of antiseptic. Sitting down to piss so he didn't have to touch himself (as only the Master was allowed to touch him or give permission to), Julian took a few extra seconds to put up the walls he'd built around his emotions over the years. This was going to happen, so he'd best accept it and deal. Like he had with everything in his life.

Washing his hands quickly, Julian drunk some water from the tap to help ease his dry throat. Returning to the other room, he noted a strange slave wearing a black tunic with a white border was undoing the restraints on the chair. Master stood nearby, back to him, speaking to a tall thin man in a white coat. Julian hesitated, unsure of what to do. Master spoke without turning around.

“Chair, Julian.”

The other slave gave him a sympathetic look as Julian took a deep breath. Moving without hesitation, he nonetheless slowly settled himself in the chair. The slave arranged his arms and legs correctly, before securing the restraints in place. He'd added more while Julian had been in the bathroom. In addition to his arms and legs being secured, there was also a strap placed around his belly, another around his chest, and one around his head. His thighs were secured to the individual leg rests of the chair as well, the end result being he was basically completely immobile. He could move his fingers, but that was about it.

When the slave checked the strap around his head, loosening it a fraction, Julian silently mouth _thank you_. Receiving a small nod in return, the slave moved to stand at attention nearby.

“Sirs, the slave is ready.”

His Master turned, coming over to him while the Surgeon waved the slave out and finished up with whatever he was doing. Master eyed Julian and the chair appraisingly as he reached out to touch his slave's cock, laying limp and soft against his hairless stomach.

“There's my good boy. You're so pretty. And all mine.”

The pride and possessiveness in his Master's voice helped steady Julian. He might not want this done, but he did want to please his Master. There were worse ones out there, he knew. And far worse fates then what was about to happen to him.

These thoughts didn't do much to stop his heart rate from speeding up as the surgeon rolled something over on a trolley and set it up near his groin. The snap of latex gloves being put on increased the anxiety, as did the fact nothing was being said by the citizens. Heart thumbing painfully against his ribs, Julian closed his eyes. Stealing himself for the pain, he jumped when Master suddenly spoke up, voice hard.

“You are going to give him something to numb the pain first, aren't you?”

There was a moment of silence, before the surgeon cleared his throat.

“I – suppose I can. If that is something you want to happen.”

Julian closed his eyes tighter as his Master spoke in a carefully measured tone.

“You weren't going to if I hadn't said anything, were you? While some may get off on watching pain being inflicted, I do not. I will cause any pain I decide to dish out to my slaves by my own hand. Now give him something.”

His Master's fingers carded gently through his hair as there was a shuffling from nearby. An unexpected sharp prick to the head of his cock made Julian wince, even though it was gone quickly, and wasn't the pain he'd been expecting.

“What have you given him then?”

The surgeon cleared his throat.

“It's a mild sedative, and some stuff that will help numb the area. I – don't have anything that will completely block the pain with me. I – wasn't informed that would be needed.”

Julian felt his Master's grip tighten minutely on his hair.

“You intended to do this without any pain relief being given at all? That's barbaric.”

Long practice of reading the voices of people he couldn't see with his hearing alone told Julian the surgeon was fighting to not grit his teeth.

“Most people don't care about their slave suffering a little discomfort. It's what they're there for.”

Julian could feel the tension in the air between the two citizens, even as he felt his muscles loosen a little against his will. His brain was beginning to feel a little foggy, his eyes not quite focussing when he opened them. His Master noticed the changes.

“The sedative is starting to kick in. You said he'll still be able to feel things?”

“Yes. Without putting him out completely, that will happen. However, there shouldn't be too much pain from anything.”

“Good.” Julian's eyes fell closed as Master's hand began scratching his scalp, sending tingles of pleasure up his spine. “Get on with it then. Keep your eyes closed, Jules.”

Nothing more was said, though Julian felt his penis being touched, followed by the soft whirling of a machine. A sensation of, something, engulfed the tip of his penis, but he was too drowsy to think too hard about it. The familiar hand in his hair was more...

Julian was roused an undetermined amount of time later by the hand leaving his head.

“It's finished? Let me look.”

Julian forced open an eye as he felt Master move from beside his head, but didn't have the energy to do more. He was vaguely aware of Master's hand on his groin, before it was removed.

“It looks okay. How long before it's fully healed?”

Feeling a bit more alert, Julian was able to focus enough to hear the surgeon's reply.

“I'd leave it for a couple of days to be safe. I'll give you a cream to apply twice a day to the area to help stop any potential complications. And it would be better it doesn't get wet until tomorrow. Apart from that, there isn't anything you need to worry about. In the unlikely event there are complications, you've got my number...”

Master and the surgeon moved away still talking, out of Julian's hearing range. Giving into the temptation to close his eyes again, Julian allowed his mind to drift. It wasn't like anyone expected anything from him at present, restrained to the chair like he was. A few minutes later (or it could have been hours, Julian didn't have a clue of time at present) he opened his eyes again as his Master spoke from the end of the chair.

“That's beautiful. So neat and clean. I'm glad I decided to go with laser removal, though that surgeon is an idiot. Maybe I'm soft, but you shouldn't just _assume_ things!”

His Master sounded annoyed, but it wasn't directed at Julian. The sound of someone softly clearing their throat nearby broke into his Master's rant.

“Sir? With your permission, I will do the piercings now? Or would you prefer the tattoo done first?”

His Master must have given some visual indicator of what he wanted, as the stranger continued speaking.

“Very good. Have you decided where you want them to go?”

“Yes. I want each nipple pierced once. One through his naval. And I want a jacob's ladder on his cock. How many do you recommend for that?”

“We'll need to remove the restraints around his chest and stomach to do those ones. As for the jacob's ladder, it depends how you want them spaced...”

Julian was aware of hands touching him, despite his body still being numb and lethargic from whatever the surgeon had given him. His senses sharpened when he heard his Master speak.

“Yes. That looks perfect. Could we put one in his scrotum too? A ring, so I can hang things off it.”

“That's easy enough, though I would recommend waiting until it's somewhat healed to do things like that. Otherwise, the time needed to heal could be prolonged. Somewhere about here?”

A few minutes later, Master spoke again. He sounded pleased.

“Perfect. You got gold jewellery like I asked?”

“Of course, Sir. Eighteen caret gold. Mixed with a high grade surgical metal. You ordered the best. I made sure that's what I have.”

“Good.” Master still sounded pleased, and his tone was normal pitch. “Will we mark his nipples and naval now as well?”

“That would be easier. Then I don't have to stop once I start.”

Julian kept his eyes closed as the straps were removed, but opened his eyes when he felt a strange hand touch his nipples, teasing them to hard peaks despite his muscles being so lax. Looking up at the man leaning over him, all Julian could see was he had distinctive red hair. A hand on his head caused his eyes to turn to his other side. Master gave him an approving look before turning to the stranger.

“I want them right in the middle. Yes. That's perfect.”

The stranger moved away, but Master remained standing near Julian, stroking his hair.

“You are being a very good boy.”

Closing his eyes again, Julian concentrated on his Master's hand. He was aware of his legs being moved wide apart to allow the stranger better access to his groin, but didn't feel anything. He was surprised when, some time later, the red-haired male spoke.  
  
“All done, Sir. We went through the care procedure on the phone, so I don't feel I need to discuss it again now. Unless you would like to?”

“No thank you. I have your brochure, and the instructions on your website are very informative.”

“If something should go wrong and you can't find an answer, there's the number to call on the website. One of our service team will help you out. If you find they can't resolve an issue, ask for a message to be put through to me. I'll get back to you as soon as I'm available.”

“I appreciate your professionalism.”

“There's a reason we have over two thousand five star ratings, Sir. You'll receive a follow-up email within the next couple of days with a link if you would like to leave your own review. It is purely voluntary, but we appreciate the feedback. Now. With your permission, Sir, I will take my leave.”

Julian opened his eyes in time to see his Master nod, though the hand didn't leave his head.

“Thank you again.”

“It's a pleasure. Enjoy your new piercings, Sir!”

Yeh, Julian thought, a flash of resentment passing through him as the guy left. They were the Senator's piercings. Never mind they were in his body...

His dangerous thoughts were interrupted by Master's calm voice.

“You're being a very good boy, Julian. If you continue being this good for the tattooing, you'll have earned that big reward.”

Still wondering what constituted as a reward from Master's view-point, Julian closed his eyes again, concentrating on enjoying the head scratch he was been given. Anger was a pointless emotion for a slave to have.

“Sorry for the short delay, Sir. I'm all ready to go now. Have you decided where you want me to place the tattoo on him?”

“Yes.” Master removed the hand from his head. “Above his right hip bone. Right about here.” Feeling slightly more aware then he had been before, Julian felt Master's hand touch that spot. “Black ink so it'll show clearly. You've got my design?”

“Sure have, Sir. Right here.”

There was silence for a moment, before Master spoke.

“Looks good. Can I see what it looks like on his skin before you start?”

“Certainly. We always try and do a mock up with a marker on the skin first, then we follow that outline. Would you like me to apply some topical anaesthetic cream to the area first, Sir?”

“Yes.”

Julian heard the click of a lid being removed, before the area around his right hip was touched by a cold sensation.

“I like the piercings you chose, Sir. He'll look a treat once he's all healed up.”

“I know.” Master sounded pleased at least. “That's why I chose them. Though I'm thinking once his cock has healed I'll get another one just under the head.”

“What about one through the actual head of the cock? They tend to be very popular among slave owners. You can attach sounds to them. Or, if you get a ring put behind the balls, you can keep your slave in chastity without needing a cage or a ring of any kind.”

“I thought about that, but it's just not to my taste. And chastity doesn't appeal to me. Cocks are too much fun to play with to lock them away simply because you can.”

“Sounds are good though. And they can be locked in that way. I keep my bed slave plugged in both his arse and his prick. A solid metal sound. Nothing more humiliating then him having to ask for permission to piss.”

Julian would have grimaced at that, if his body wasn't still feeling heavy and numb from the earlier drugs. His Master, to his relief, didn't sound terribly pleased either.

“I find that a bit excessive. What if he disturbs you when you don't want to be disturbed?”

“Oh. Just because he asks, doesn't mean I give permission. Where would be the fun in that?”

_Fun?_ Julian thought. There's literally nothing fun about that. He felt sorry for this man's slave. And hoped his Master wouldn't get ideas. So far, Julian had been able to almost enjoy most of what was done to him by his Master. But he really did not like sounding AT ALL. He'd experienced it, naturally (Julian was pretty sure there wasn't much out there related to sex he hadn't experienced at some point or another), but thankfully it was only during training sessions. He'd never had to wear one for any length of time.

“How do you prevent infections and blockages from happening?”

“Oh, I let him piss at least twice a day! Sometimes more. I'm not cruel.”

“Hm.” To Julian, his Master didn't sound like he agreed. “Well, get on with it.”

Master's hand was on his head again, stroking his soft hair as the tattoo artist got to work. Master had had Aria put Julian's black hair back in a braid before they'd left the house this morning, to keep it out of the way. Softly, so only Julian could hear, his Master murmured in his ear.

“I am very proud of you, Jules. You have definitely earned that reward. Think of something special you would like. It can be anything you want.”

Julian's eyes widened as he tried to comprehend that he could _pick his reward_?!? The Senator continued gently stroking his hair.

“Take your time. I know this is all new to you. You bring me pride by your behaviour, Julian.”

Julian had to fight down emotions he wasn't used to feeling at hearing his Master's words. He brought his owner pride? That was a new one. And all he had done so far was do as he was told...

The soft whir of a machine as the tattoo was applied faded into the background. Julian closed his eyes as the hand continued its ministrations in his hair. He must have dozed off at some point, as he blearily woke up when Master's hand left his head.

“That looks good. The redness with disappear soon?”

“Yes. Initial healing of the surface wound should only take a few weeks. Reception will give you a bag containing supplies to help with the initial healing process...”

Julian's head was fuzzy, and he found he couldn't focus on any more of the conversation. Closing his eyes again, he drifted off. He stirred when he felt the restraints being undone, but didn't have the strength or energy to do more than lay there.

With a sigh, Master carefully gathered him up in his arms when it became apparent he could barely hold his own head up, let alone move.

“That idiotic surgeon. Whatever he gave you was a bloody powerful sedative. Let's get you home, Jules.”


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this we finally get the POV of Senator Marcus Aemilius Flavianus.

_Epilogue_

Senator Marcus Aemilius Flavianus smiled as he run a hand through his pleasure slave's long black hair. The boy was laying on his back next to him on his bed, head resting against the side of his chest. He was sleeping, the medication Marcus had given him to help with the initial pain of his healing piercings and tattoo having the side effect of making him very dopey. Not that Marcus minded so much. It was only short-term, and Julian really was adorable like this.

Eyes straying down his slave's naked body, Marcus smiled. The gold rings in his nipples and the bar through his naval looked beautiful against his light brown skin, as Marcus had known they would. His boy really did look Egyptian. Eyes straying lower, the Senator wet his lips at the sight of his name and family crest tattooed on Julian's right hip. Nothing like a tattoo to show ownership. Not that he intended to show Julian off naked. Admiring that gorgeous body like this was his right and his alone, but he would definitely be showing the boy off. For the first time in ages, Marcus was looking almost forward to being able to network with fellow senators and citizens again. While being in the Senate sessions was enough to put him to sleep, he'd never really minded those business parties he was obliged to attend so much. And it would be so much more bearable with Julian at his side now.

Of course, he wouldn't leave his secretary at home when at such an event, so he'd have two slaves attending him. Not that it was too odd. Plenty of people who could afford it went out with an entire retinue of attendants. And Cupido was a damn fine secretary. Maybe Marcus could subtly start hooking him up with potential contacts that would be of use once he was freed. He'd hesitated to do so before, not wanting to let Cupido go like that. But having Julian had helped ease some of those fears. Julian was now his personal attendant, freeing Cupido up to be purely a secretary. A job Marcus was hoping he'd agree to continue doing once he was a freedman.

After all, it was hardly appropriate for a freedman to still dress his former master and attend to him in the baths like a slave would. Though Cupido was currently a slave, Marcus was sure Cupido would still do it without second thoughts when he was free, if asked to. He was insanely loyal. In short, the perfect slave. Which was a bit of a surprise, given where he'd come from...

Though, in light of that, maybe it wasn't such a surprise. Marcus _had_ taken away him from a bad situation. Not stolen. Taken. He'd even paid for him. Technically. The Aemilius family were not thieves.

Julian stirred and mumbled something unintelligible, before settling again as Marcus continued stroking his hair. He'd always found the action to be soothing for him, and was relieved Julian so obviously liked the attention. Julian liked any positive attention he was given. It was painfully obvious he'd been denied it for years. Those who'd trained him had done a good job of the actual manners and experience part, but Marcus definitely didn't agree with a lot else of what they'd done. Julian had been trained with negative reinforcement, which never achieved the best results.

Marcus was just glad it hadn't seemed to have affected the boy too much. Nothing that wouldn't fix itself in time, anyhow. And it was always for the best slaves weren't given too much free reign while young and still learning how the world worked.

But giving them a bit of praise or a reward when they did a good job didn't bloody hurt anything.

Eyes continuing to roam down Julian's body, Marcus was pleased to note the tip of his cock was looking none the worse for wear now. Without a foreskin, there was no way to hide the mushroom shaped head of his glans, but Marcus liked it that way. From the time he'd gotten Cupido and seen the slave's circumcised cock, he'd found himself enamoured with the look and the implications of a slave not having a foreskin.

Marcus licked his lips at the thought, gaze not leaving the cock. He couldn't see the piercings on the underside from this angle, but he knew what they looked like. Perfection. His boy was perfection in human form. Once the tip of his cock was totally healed from the circumcision, Marcus was totally getting another piercing put in. Not through the head, but just under it to expand the row of them there. He liked the tip as it was. Unveiled and vulnerable to his gaze and touch, and whatever else he might decide to do with it. While so far his sexual exploits with Julian hadn't been anything very creative, he was thinking of changing that. Or at least trying a few new things out. It was amazing the desires having a beautiful and readily available young pleasure slave at your side bought out.

Thoughts of doing things Marcus wouldn't have ever dared mention to his ex. Or any of the male brothel whores he'd occasionally secreted a night with. There were some things you didn't do with a woman after all. And definitely not a freewoman. And she would have chucked a fit had she known he was using slaves at all, even male ones.

Looking back, Marcus realised with chagrin she'd been controlling since the beginning, using his emotions and feelings against him. And then betraying him when she tired of him. Though she'd used to say she loved him, Marcus now wondered if there had ever been any real sincerity in it. If their almost twenty-four years together had been a lie. Or had she once being sincere in saying she loved him? There was no way to tell now.

She'd made it very clear there was nothing there anymore. And that was all that mattered. She'd betrayed him and his household. Abusing his slaves right under his nose. Thank the gods for Cupido's perceptiveness. And discretion. Once he was free, Marcus was totally doing anything he had to do to convince the other man to stay on and work for him. He'd be lost without him. Totally and utterly lost.

They all would be. Marcus knew he wasn't the only one to rely on Cupido. He was the undisputed leader of the household slaves as well. Callidorus might be the steward and most senior house slave, but he tended to be pretty grim and sourly. At least when around the other slaves. As he was respectful to his Master and had never actually done anything to impede on the running of the household, Marcus let it go.

Even though, in the back of his mind, was the thought he wouldn't mind getting a new house steward, if anyone in the house was up to the job. He wasn't sure they were, most of the other slaves being rather young. That was possibly something to ask Cupido about. And to check the estates for. Or maybe give the head slave from the Villa down south a try. While he'd lost the place in the divorce, he'd kept the slaves, transferring them to one of the estates. And the place had always spotless whenever he'd visited, so someone down there had done a very good job.

Maybe they'd like a promotion.

Marcus sighed as he thought of all the work ahead of him to sort out his affairs and move forward as a divorced man. Thank goodness neither Marcia or Quintus were refusing contact. Unlike Marcus Jr. The fourteen year old had always been a mother's boy, and was now ignoring his father like he didn't exist. It pained Marcus greatly. He loved all his children. He would have liked to have more, but that had never happened. Never would happen now.

He wasn't about to marry again, and bedding slave women didn't appeal to him. Not after being married for so long. He would stick with Julian. The boy had proven himself more than capable of fulfilling all Marcus' sexual needs, and more besides. He was clearly used to a lot more creativity in sex then Marcus was wont to do. Marcus had never understood before why people would choose to indulge in such depraved acts with their slaves. However, now, with the beautiful lithe body of his own pleasure slave at his side, ready and available to do whatever Marcus ordered, he was starting to see the appeal.

After all, it wasn't like plenty of powerful men didn't have male slaves as concubines. Heck, even the Emperor did. And he made no secret of it. It wasn't a shameful thing to do by any means. So long as you were the one fucking the slave. No true Roman man would ever stoop low enough to allow himself to be penetrated. That was something only slaves did.

Tiberia Cornelia could take her ideas about concubines and stuff them into her cheating pussy. Marcus swallowed, closing his eyes as he forcibly prevented himself thinking of her shapely womanly body and stunning red hair. She was gone, and he didn't want to have anything to do with her ever again. Not after what she'd done. No.

Opening his eyes, he went back to drinking in the sight of Julian's lithe body. His decisions were his own now. His house was his own. His money was his own. Well, his and Marcia's and Quintus'. They were both, to Marcus' secret delight, ignoring their mother. Marcia was even planning on moving back to the Domus in Rome after Saturnalia, as she'd finished her studies in Athens now. Marcus was looking forward to it. Marcia was special to him, as his first child and only daughter.

It would be good to have her home.


End file.
